


Chat?

by 88bullets



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short slice of life during a lazy summer evening with Pidge, Hunk, and Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat?

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of WEP.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

The summer air was pungent, laced with the smells of sidewalk food vendors littering Balto's night life with their enticing aromas. It was one of those rare nights in which Pidge found himself unable to sleep. No matter what he does to persuade his body into cooperation. He knows he needs to get a few hours of sleep. He opens his eyes that have now glazed over with a lackluster stair over at the unfamiliar ceiling he calls his own. The room is clad in the third moon's blue aura filtered through the thick glass making up his window. The balcony door stands open allowing a soft breeze to gust in to flirt with the curtains as the sounds of cars, crickets and muffled voices from below filter upward toward his room.

He rolls over again in his vain pursuit of sleep, his hand brushing against his phone. He quirked his eyebrow slightly before snatching it up and flicking the screen on. The sudden burst of light blinds him momentarily as he sits bathed in dark by comparison scrolling through his phone before catching an open chat. He hadn't responded to the message and figured now was as good a time as any to throw a reply back. He didn't expect an answer right away and threw his arm holding his phone away from himself, still clutching his device in his hand. He flinched when it buzzed and pulled his arm back. ‘He's awake?‘

Recipient: Yeah I'm still up? Late though. How are you?  
Sender: Bored. Can't sleep. Chat?

Pidge almost dozed off in the time it took for Hunk to respond back to him.

Recipient: Sure…

The buzzing of his phone snapped him awake and the follow up from it repeatedly buzzing as it rang in silent mode. He answered and sat back grinning to himself.  
As they started casually chatting about their day in turn Pidge went in on the intriguing details on having Lance over for the night as they worked from Balto. He sat up and quietly pattered over to his computer. He wasn't accustomed to creeping around quietly in his own flat, and didn't want to stomp around and risk waking up his flat mate for the weekend. He whispered quietly and lapsed into silence listening to Hunk recount some of what he'd done during the day.

He typed swiftly over at the computer and paused, “this is nice,” he mumbled realizing at some point that they'd both fallen into companionable silence while they were still on the line. With the call active it made him feel as though he wasn't alone. He of course wasn't in fact alone, but didn't consider the man sleeping in the room of much company since he was asleep, or so he thought.

“Who're you talking to?” Lance rolled over on his futon and braced his eyes against the blinding computer light illuminating the room.

“Hunk.” Pidge leaned back in his computer chair and turned around. “Sorry did I wake you up?” He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed by the idea.

“Naw.” Offering a light shake of the head Lance offered a soft. “Oh...” Before silence fell over the room. He smirked to himself figuring Pidge was likely listening to Hunk chat. ”Sheesh, is he yakking your ear off over there or what?”

”Hmn?” Pidge was contently listening to Hunk snoring at this point and smiled. “Oh, yeah.. he's a regular chatter box.” Smiling to himself as if he'd just shared one of the greatest inside jokes leaving Lance to ponder.


End file.
